leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona/Development
Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHero If you happen to be one of those people who is a sucker for musical types, you’ll be pleased to find out that we’ve got a musician waiting in the wings. Whether you’re longing for a melodious ballad or headed off to a headbanger’s ball, it’s likely that your heart will flutter as soon as you lay eyes on this little lady. Meet Sona, the Maven of the Strings. She’ll definitely tug at the old heart strings.Champion Sneak Peek: Sona, the Maven of the Strings Champion Insight: Sona By Fearless Champion Insight: Sona "So, let’s get to the why part! Essentially, we took Sona to the update board because we saw a unique opportunity to make her more rewarding and more fun. She wasn’t terribly strong or weak, but her kit clearly lacked high moments and overall satisfaction. We wanted to keep her theme as it was and retain her awesome Crescendo while giving her basic abilities a more visible and tangible impact. Oh, and if we could sneak in some fancy texture updates in the process (and we could!), then all the better. So what’s changed? Well, Sona’s gameplay now revolves more around moments of power. Instead of hanging back and winning a war of attrition during laning, Sona’s now got the kit to power up her allies and save their lives when a fight turns against them. Auras are smaller and more visible now, so getting the most of them requires great positional awareness for Sona and coordination with her allies. This allows us to reward great play with much more impact for each of her songs. You’ll be able to make plays as Sona, earn your team kills and save lives with clutch ability casts and smart positioning. At the same time, the enemy team has larger windows to fight back in thanks to her longer cooldowns, adding in clarity and counterplay to Sona’s kit. We can't wait to see what players can do with her update. That’s about it for this update! Give the new Sona a spin and let us know your thoughts below! We’ll be back with more news from the champion update team soon. It’ll be bananas." DJ Sona Reveal Kinetic= |-| Concussive= |-| Ethereal= Drop the Beat DJ Sona’s hijacking the airwaves! Sona transforms League’s music into high-energy Kinetic beats, hard-hitting Concussive rhythms and atmospheric Ethereal vibes. "Dynamic musical styles Throughout the game, DJ Sona can spin one of three evolving songs – Kinetic, Concussive and Ethereal. Each one has its own distinct style and transforms Sona entirely, from her outfit and turntable to the look and feel of her abilities. She kicks off every gig in Kinetic but typing /toggle in the in-game chat cues up the next tune. The tracks will always go in order of Kinetic → Concussive → Ethereal → Kinetic, no remixes allowed. Warning: Switching tracks mid-teamfight threatens to ruin your team’s rhythm." "Music sharing Music’s also made to be shared. If you’re on a team with DJ Sona, you can tune in to her beats by bringing up the in-game scoreboard. On the left side of the screen, next to her portrait, you’ll see a button. Click it and Sona takes over your in-game music, pumping her own songs through your speakers. Though you can’t pick what piece she performs, you can pull the plug on her show at any time by clicking the button again." "Download all of DJ Sona's music for free now, after she goes live, her songs will also be available on a variety of platforms. Here is the link for the download. Abilities Kinetic= |-| Concussive= |-| Ethereal= The skin will also come with a set of three summoner icons and profile borders: "Profile Border & Summoner Icons Broadcast your musical style with unique icons and banners. Equip one of the DJ Sona summoner icons to add that custom border to your profile page." Media Music= Snowdown Showdown 2010 (Santa Gragas, Nutcracko, etc) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music Lunar Revel 2012 (Talon & Sona) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Kinetic (The Crystal Method x Dada Life) DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Concussive (Bassnectar x Renholdër) DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Ethereal (Nosaj Thing x Pretty Lights) Arcade League Of Legends Login Screen With Music |-|Gallery= Sona.jpg|Sona concept art (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Guqin Sona.jpg|Guqin Sona concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) The_Final_Boss_approaches.jpg|The Final Boss approaches teaser Sona DJ Teaser.jpg|DJ Sona teaser Sona DJ VIP.jpg|DJ Sona VIP Pass Sona DJ model.png|DJ Sona models (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade promotional art (by Riot Artist Suke Su) Sona Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Sona pixelated Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Sona promo teaser.jpg|Sona promotional teaser |-|Cinematics= DJ Sona’s Ultimate Concert| Sona Dead Eye Teaser| |-|Skin Previews=